Shen (League of Legends)
|-|Shen= |-|Pulsefire Shen= Summary Among the secretive, Ionian warriors known as the Kinkou, Shen serves as their leader, the Eye of Twilight. He longs to remain free from the confusion of emotion, prejudice, and ego, and walks the unseen path of dispassionate judgment between the spirit realm and the physical world. Tasked with enforcing the equilibrium between them, Shen wields blades of steel and arcane energy against any who would threaten it. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C, Low 2-C via hax Name: Shen, Eye of Twilight Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 30's) Classification: Human, Ninja, Eye of Twilight, Leader of the Kinkou, Interplanar Guardian | Chrono Fugitive Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in the art of Ninjutsu, Chi Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing and Self-Healing, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Empathic Manipulation, Limited Telekinesis (Can control his swords telekinetically), Instinctive Reaction, Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Twilight Assault), Damage Boost (Via Twilight Assault), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Twilight Assault), Can enter the Spirit Realm, becoming intangible and invisible to those in the physical world, at will, His sword can damage intangible and incorporeal beings | All previous abilities plus Time Travel, Portal Creation, Causality Manipulation (Via Time Travel), Existence Erasure, and Cross-universal Travel Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions) | Small Town level+ (Comparable to his base form), Universe level+ via hax (His technology is comparable to that of Pulsefire Ezreal and Pulsefire Caitlyn), His swords Ignore conventional durability Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Equal to Zed, comparable to Kennen and Akali) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | At least Athletic Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Town level+ Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee to several meters with his saber and Spirit Blade, At least several kilometers with Stand United Standard Equipment: Ionian Steel Saber, Spirit Blade Intelligence: Genius (While in a crowded, busy ballroom, Shen was able to instantly deduce that Zed was half a finger length too far way for him to be able to attack the moment he saw him, despite the latter being in a disguise and attempting to avoid detection) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki Barrier:' After using an ability, Shen shields himself. Shen's power manifests as a Spirit Blade that he can control with his abilities. *'Twilight Assault:' Shen recalls his Spirit Blade to his location. Enemies the blade collides with are slowed when moving away from Shen. Once it arrives, Shen empowers his next 3 basic attacks to gain bonus range and deal bonus magic damage. If the Spirit Blade collides with an enemy champion, the empowerment is enhanced, dealing increased bonus magic damage and gaining attack speed. *'Spirit's Refuge:' Shen primes his Spirit Blade, creating an area around it. If Shen or an allied champion enter the area, or after 2 seconds, the Spirit Blade creates a protective zone around it, causing allies in the zone to dodge attacks. *'Shadow Dash:' Shen dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemy champions and monsters he hits and taunting them. *'Stand United:' Shen channels for 3 seconds, shielding the target allied champion. Upon completing the channel, Shen and his Spirit Blade blink to the target ally's location. Key: Base | Pulsefire Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Leaders Category:Ninjas Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Guardians Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Portal Users Category:Causality Users Category:Void Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2